Path to Hell
by The Earth's Unwavering Flame
Summary: Raven is more irritable than usual, which is driving the other titans crazy. Is Rae just mad? Or does she have a darker secret to hide... BBxRae


**Path to Hell**

By PureElements

Oooh…really nervous here guys!!! This is my first story ever. Please, no flamers, although constructive criticism and praise is allowed.

I'm actually really young, so please don't judge me!

Anywho bet I'm boring you guys out. Sorry about that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. I do own my own insanity and a rare webkinz.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Treasures Found, Treasures Lost**

"Dude! Give me the stupid remote!" A whirling mass of green was scrambling all over the large, half-machine teenager as he stared at the TV screen, completely and insanely enraptured.

He muttered something rather like, "Unnnhh?"

The changeling grabbed for the little black rectangle. "Dude, this show has been on forever!! Longer than forever!!! It's been a millilim!"

A girl was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, her strong eyebrows furrowing deeper into her forehead at every word the boys uttered. She made a mental note of reading in her OWN room next time.

"It's really time to improve your vocabulary, Beastboy," she grumbled, shoving her book closer to her deep violet eyes. "It's called a _millennium_."

Beastboy turned and stuck out his tongue. "It's my turn to watch MY show, Tin Man!"

Cyborg leapt up, blazing with fury. "Whoa, wait a second. You did NOT just call me what I think you called me!"

"Yeah I did!" his green friend yelled back.

With a shout of rage, the boys were on top of each other, scrambling and punching and cursing. Raven's dark, glossy hair shot up in a whirl of black flame, and she stood up. "I'm going to my room. My QUIET room." She, of course, couldn't resist adding the second phrase.

While the girl floated out of the room sullenly, another teenager entered at the same time, acknowledging Raven's enormously frustrated expression with a frown.

Of course, that didn't prepare him for what came up NEXT…

"Whoa! Titans! Settle down!" Robin yelled, waving his arms in front of his masked face as if to shield himself from the terrible violence that he beheld.

Beastboy morphed into an emerald pterodactyl and soared over to the darker haired boy. "Cyborg started it!"

"That's a lie!" shouted Cyborg, snatching up the TV remote and shooting a death glare at the changeling. "He wants to watch the most boring show in the universe. National Geographical Animals. That proof enough for ya?"

Robin folded his arms across his chest, his head aching wearily from the yelling. "Just keep out of trouble right now. We've got enough on our hands as it is."

"Are the friends doing the arguing again, Robin?" Starfire whipped her auburn head around the corner, peering around with wide green eyes.

Robin shook his head. "Nothing you should worry about, Starfire. Beastboy and Cyborg just have a little fight to sort out. Right?" He eyed them both fiercely. Cyborg ignored him, and Beastboy said nothing.

The young girl nodded understandably. "On my planet, we have a saying: '_Glorflag glarius fotaglos norglagge'. _'Clean up your own mess, or you will find many treasures lost.'"

"Gee, Star, we'll never lose our friendship, if that's what you mean," Beastboy comforted her.

"Never?"

"No. Never. We won't make the same mistake again." (A/N I'm referring to the Episode where the Starfire travels to the future, by the way.) Robin was unconscious of his hand taking Starfire's, until he noticed the slight, warm pressure of her nervously returning the gesture. He felt heat rush to his cheeks, as if a match had been lit underneath them. Starfire noticed the flush, and whispered in his ear, "Have I made you uncomfortable, friend?"

"Uh, no. No. I, um, well, maybe…" he mumbled, his words jumbling together. Confused, the redhead pulled gently away from him.

"I have made you uncomfortable?"

Cyborg switched off the TV and tossed the remote at Beastboy. "Actually, take the remote. I'm going to go polish the T-Car," he declared hastily.

Beastboy looked at Starfire, who now looked a little offended, and flew off without another word.

XOXO

Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos…Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos…

Just concentrate on meditating. Not the other thing. You know what will happen…

She dared not open her eyes. She was floating in a silent, calm world of darkness and peace, and gentle warmth was slowly coursing through her slim body as she hovered. Deep, relaxing eddies of thought and prophecy drifted in the hazy darkness of the bottomless abyss, creating a never-ending sense of dreaming…

"Yo, Raven! Want to help me polish the T-car?" Cyborg was standing in the door, grinning widely.

Drifting back down onto the midnight blue comforter on her bed, Raven scowled, her features more shadowed and angry than ever. "What makes you think I do?"

The bulky teenager shrugged. "Cause Starfire and Robin are fighting, and Beastboy's watching National Geographic Animals. I think."

The girl sighed, slipping her hood over her pallid face so that he couldn't read her expression.

A blast of dark energy slammed the door in Cyborg's face, who found himself staring indignantly at Raven's name. "Well, okay! Tell me if you want to!"

He clumped away, ready to resume polishing his baby.

Raven started to chant the comforting words again, rising above the earth yet drifting deep into it…

"Rae?"

She came back with a jolt, and glared non-too happily at the door. "WHAT IS IT?"

"Hey, it's me! The guy you always want to kill?"

"Go away, Beastboy."  
"Aw, c'mon. Don't you want to see what I brought you?"

The door slid open. Raven was sitting cross-legged on her bed, with her arms crossed over her chest. "Make it quick."

He beamed a gummy smile, and then he got into commercial mode. "Are you tired of the same old stankball? Are you just not ready for something so extreme? Then," (Beastboy's imaginary camera zooms out so the audience can see him standing at full height, carrying a stankball) "keep your hats on, folks, cause we, the BB Corp. and Co., proudly introduce the NEW AND IMPROVED, NON STANKY JUST-PLAIN-BALL!!!!"

(The imaginary camera shows Beastboy in a Super Hero Outfit.) "Get your own Just-Plain-Ball right now, at 555-9009 Titans Tower, for a limited time only!!"

Beastboy bowed low, imaginary applause ringing in his ears. Raven, meanwhile, had an imaginary sweat drop dangling next to her head.

"So wanna play?" He asked.

"No." Raven promptly turned her back on the green teenager.

His shoulders drooped. "But, Rae…"

"Don't CALL ME THAT!" exploded Raven, whirling around and baring her teeth. Beastboy shrieked girlishly as a couple of vases near him shattered at the force of Raven's emotion. Her eyes, a few shades darker than purple, widened, and she stared at the jagged shards as if they weren't really there.

"I'm sorry, Raven." Beastboy actually sounded sincere this time. As if.

"Just get out of my room," Raven muttered through gritted teeth, mentally scooping up the broken vases and dumping them unceremoniously into the garbage can. "I need to meditate. You're not making that possible."

"Well, fine. But you wanna keep the Just-Plain-Ball? I'll leave it here…"

He set the ball down on Raven's bed and dashed out, prepared for the impact of the ball against his back and a slow, painful death.

It didn't come.

* * *

Well? What do you think? I'm sorry this chapter was insanely boring, but it'll get better.

Kori signing off…


End file.
